Unrequited Love
by Lezlife
Summary: Beca and Chloe are best friends, but Beca realizes that she's in love with Chloe. Will she be able to find the courage to tell Chloe before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

She is the very essence of beauty in my eyes. She can do no wrong. She is perfect. From the second I locked eyes with her in the quad in her booth, and then again in that blissful shower... She is all I think about. I know that this will only end in my own heartbreak. I am aware that I am floundering in my own sorrow that she is not mine.

But you see... She is my friend. She is my confidante when things get tough with my family. She helps me wade through this difficult thing we call life. I am wallowing because she is not mine, but at the same time I sing my rejoices for every day she is there, because that's got to be better than nothing... Doesn't it?

Chloe texted me this morning to let me know when rehearsal was this week. I love it when the first thing I see when I wake up is her name. It makes my heart pound and my palms sweat. It puts a smile on my lips for a good portion of the day. She has told me time and time again that she's straight. Not cause she knows anything about my feelings, but just in talking with her on a daily basis. "Oh, Beca, look at him! He would melt my butter". Or "Beca! Look at his butt! I bet I could bounce a quarter off of those hot buns!"

Chloe is so animated... So cheerful... So talkative... She makes me feel like I can be myself and not have to worry about impressing her.

It's the last week of my sophomore year of college. We rehearse right up til the last day before summer break. The Bellas have always done it this way, and everyone was shocked when I expressed my opinion that it made sense. "Come on guys, we'll remember more next year if we do it this way". In the back of my mind, I may or may not have been thinking that I could see Chloe's back end in those little shorts all the way up until we all had to go our separate ways for break. It'll leave me something warm to think about on those lonely nights at my mom's house.

On the last day of rehearsal we all shared our goodbyes. I hugged everyone and we all promised to call each other and text, even though we all knew it was crap... Except Chloe. Chloe was great about keeping in touch. It's probably one of the reasons I love her. She's staying at Barden this summer. Her folks are really starting to get pissed she hasn't graduated yet. She's going to have to graduate next year, probably at semester. And because of that, I have decided that I need to put this Chloe love behind me. No pun intended. I need to get over her. Jesse is a great guy. He's wanting more of a commitment. I can't blame the guy. I've been stringing him along with this for two years now while I figured out what I wanted.

Unrequited love is not healthy. This is what I finally figured out. I set myself a goal to get over her. How am I going to do this, you might ask... Well the answer is that I have absolutely no clue. I'll probably start by not answering every time she calls. Not replying to her texts the second I receive them. I can't tell her I need space, so I'll just have to make it on my own. I want... No, need to still be her friend, but I need to not feel my knees go weak every time I see her. I need to not have all of my attention focused on her when we are in the same room.

The first couple of weeks are going pretty well. Step one of my plan is working. I am thinking about her less and less. The real test will be this weekend when I go up to visit my dad. Saturday I will see her. We're going to lunch.

I see her in the parking lot. Just as stunning as ever! We hug, I open the door to the restaurant for her before I step inside.

 _ **Authors note:**_ **Thanks for reading. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story. You might have to decide what Beca decides to do for yourself. ;) I welcome your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's Point of view(POV)

"I just love this diner" Chloe was saying, "I tried coming here without you about a week ago, and it just wasn't the same". I feel a smile creep onto my lips. Dammit... I just can't help it. "Thanks Chloe, I don't think I could do it either."

We're sitting in our usual booth. The waiters know us here. Chloe and I have been coming to this diner every couple of weeks since the end of my freshman year. No one else we know comes here, so it's a good place to get things off of our chests and enjoy each other's company without having to worry about anyone interrupting.

The first time we met here I was so nervous... I wasn't sure...

"So then the dog does the splits and started singing "Man, I feel like a woman"...

I'm snapped out of my thoughts. "Wait, what Chloe?!" I must have a pretty shocked look on my face, cause Chloe can't stop laughing...

"hahahaha... sorry Becs, you weren't paying attention. I wanted to see how far I could take it. You were really in your own world"

"You know I do that! Now what were you _really_ talking about?"

"Oh, I was talking about that waiter, Freddy, that's always trying to get me to go out with him... it was the strangest thing, he didn't ask me out last week when I was here with Stacie."

"That doesn't surprise me... you were with Stacie. She was probably letting 'the hunter' have some fun." I say with a smile. "You always said you thought he was cute, so maybe she did too".

I see a glimmer of something in Chloe's eyes... it startles me. I haven't ever seen that look in her eyes before. This is definitely something new.

I look quizzically in her eyes, and she silently looks back.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Well... actually... I should probably tell you something Beca".

"Oh, Ok, What is it?" I ask expecting some news about her family, or maybe she knows when she's going to graduate. She seems to know I don't want her to graduate. She hates bringing it up and always makes a big deal of it.

"Well... I'm kind of dating Stacie"

Now it's my turn to be silent. I'm stunned.

"You see, she's waitressing here in town this summer, and we've been hanging out a lot, and..."

My mouth chooses now to blurt out "But you're straight!?"

Chloe's mouth turns down at the corners, and I know I've upset her.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry Chloe. I'm just shocked is all. You're always talking about boys and how cute they are."

Chloe is looking at her hands under the table.

"Chloe, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh."

She looks up at me and I can still see the concern in her eyes. I hate seeing her like that. The last thing I ever want to do is upset her.

"I'm here for you Chloe. Ok? Why don't you tell me more?"

That seemed to do the trick. The light in Chloe's crystal blue eyes is back. I smile at her and she smiles at me.

"Ok, so, as I was saying we both stayed in town this summer, and since we're both staying at the Bella house, we've been hanging out a lot, and then a few days ago she kissed me."

I can feel a piece of my heart fall off at these words, but I need to make sure it doesn't show on my face.

"And I'm assuming you liked it, since you two are an item now?"

"Yes" a bit of concern clouding her eyes again.

I know I have to tread lightly here.

"So... that's cool. I smile, hoping it reaches my eyes.

A huge grin spreads across Chloe's face and I return the grin reluctantly.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'll keep writing and putting installments on the website as inspiration hits me. Also thanks for all the feedback, and a special shoutout to my girlfriend "the-breaths-of-chloe" for helping me come up with ideas and making sure the story makes sense. You should go check out her page and read her story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You may have noticed in chapter 2 that I wrote down who's point of view it was written from. That is because I am going to be switching occasionally from Beca to other characters. Hope you like Chapter 3, it is from Chloe's point of view. As always, I welcome your comments and suggestions.**

Chloe's POV

I hate staying at Barden during the summer. Have you ever been in a college town during an off season? It's not exciting. All my fellow Bellas left the house either yesterday or this morning, well, except Stacie. She and I have never been particularly close though.

I'll make the best of it, of course. I'm taking 'Russian Lit' and 'Psychology of Gender' this summer to keep my parents off my back. At least I don't have to deal with my 'goth' little sister. She scares me a bit. Not that I would admit that to anyone but Beca.

I text Amy every Monday, and Lilly and Cynthia Rose every Wednesday. Thursdays I e-mail Jessica and Ashley, even though I usually forget which one is which. Friday I call Beca to have our weekly chat and she usually texts me on Tuesday to see how my weekend was. Contacting everyone helps my week go faster. It's a nice tradition I've established, if I do say so myself.

I was surprised when Stacie told me she was staying at the house over the summer. I guess she doesn't have much pulling her home, and she got a job at Teddy's Bar and Grill. It'll be nice to have some company.

Today is Sunday night and I find Stacie on the couch in front of the bright TV. "Hey Stacie" I say as I plop down on the couch beside her.

"Oh, hi Chloe"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. My guys went home. They both graduated... I'm kinda bummed"

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up Stace... Why don't we go to a movie, or go get a pizza?"

"Ok" she says with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I'm more in the mood for a movie, let's watch that comedy about the cop. He saves... what's her face... You know the one I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. That one did look good." After quickly checking the movie times on my phone, I say "Let's go ahead and head over there. It starts in half an hour."

After the movie, we didn't feel like going home yet, so we took a stroll over to the frozen yogurt place. We'd been there 10 minutes when they turned off the 'open' sign.

"I can't believe we're getting kicked out of the frozen yogurt place! It's not even 10 yet!" Stacie said, obviously irritated.

"Stacie, it's fine. We'll just take these home." Once we get home though, both the frozen yogurts are gone. On our way into the house we throw the containers away and my hand bumps into Stacie's and she gives me a funny look.

"Thanks for cheering me up tonight Chloe. I really enjoyed the movie." She says as we're walking in the door and heading to our rooms.

"My pleasure Stacie. We should do this more often."

Before I know what's happening, Stacie's face is coming toward mine and her lips softly make contact. Something in my stomach does a flip as Stacie straightens up.

"Well, that was... unexpected, Stacie."

"It doesn't have to happen again, but it felt... right. And I follow through when things feel right".

"Um..." Something seems to have woken up inside of me. "No, we can do that again". I feel a shy smile forming on my lips as Stacie leans in again.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca's POV

I still can't believe it's true. All this time. I could have told Chloe how I felt, and she may have been open to it. And now it's too late. Stacie's got her now. Stacie kissed her! I wonder if Stacie has done anything else with her... I need to not think about that, it's too depressing.

We left the diner after a couple hours of the worst time I have spent with Chloe. I was miserable, and I'm pretty sure Chloe knew. Thinking back to our conversation, she seemed to feel some... guilt... along with the happy, elated and excited feelings. But my heart feels like it's in a vice grip. It's still hard to breathe. Jeez... Chloe's finally taken... and by another woman. The irony doesn't escape me. I have to get over her. I have no choice now. It might be easier to get over her now. She won't be calling as much. Maybe I can try to get her out of my head.

Saturday I go to bed super early. Dad keeps asking me if I feel ok. Apparently I'm pale. I tell him "it's probably just a bug, I'll be ok by tomorrow." As I'm laying in bed, I start thinking about Chloe. I think about her adorable laugh. I think about her super inappropriate closeness, which is something I always enjoyed... immeasurably, even though I never let it show. Whenever I'm in the same room as her, I feel her. I can feel it when she gets closer, and vice versa. If I could live a thousand years, I would want to spend them all with her. Tears start to fall from my eyes, finally letting out the emotion I have held in all day. I weep, and then I start to sob, my body shuddering with the sorrow I am feeling. I fall asleep, tears still streaming from my eyes.

It's Monday. I had a decent weekend with my dad and step monster, well, aside from the good amount of wallowing I did on Saturday evening. I am not over Chloe, but the emotion I let out Saturday night seems to have helped my mentality. Sheila is starting to grow on me now. They took me out to lunch and shopping on Sunday. I hardly thought about her all day. I got some sweet records at a shop in the mall. I even got a soundtrack that Jesse is gonna freak over.

On my drive home, Jesse calls me. He'll probably want to hang out tonight. "Hey sweetie, how's your drive going?"

"Hey Jess. The drive is exciting as always." I say with sarcasm as I look out at the hills and farmlands. As he makes a joke on the other end of the line, I'm having trouble concentrating on the conversation. My mind is on other things, like red curly hair and gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"So, when can I see you Beca?" he sounds so hopeful, making me smile with appreciation.

"How about tomorrow? Dinner?"

"I've missed you Beca."

"I've missed you too." I say, surprised, because I mean it.

"Great!" He can't hide the smile in his voice.

"Alright Jess, I gotta get off the phone. The cops are really thick through here. But I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me by the fountain in town at 6?"

"Alright Becs. Don't you... forget about me..." he sings as I laugh and respond in my usual manner "You're such a weirdo". We hang up and the smile on my lips doesn't fade.

 _The next day:_

As I walk up to the fountain, I am surprised to see him sitting there waiting for me. I'm about 5 minutes late, but since Jesse is usually about 10 minutes late, I didn't worry about it. When he sees me a smile lights up his face. My face moves into a grin as we move in for a hug and a peck on the lips. I put my arm in his, thankful for some drama free company. He's charming, and cute, and has the voice of an angel. My head is telling me to go all in with Jesse. I care deeply for him, and I know he feels the same way. I also don't want to break his heart. I wouldn't want to make anyone feel the way I did on Saturday.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading my story everyone. As always, I welcome comments and suggestions (although I have a pretty good idea, at this point, of where I'm going with the story), I'd still love to hear from you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of pitch perfect.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's POV

A week after seeing Jesse in town, I am much better than I was before. I'm seeing Jesse tomorrow, for a real date. My mom is away on business, and he's coming over. I'm super nervous, but things are moving well with him, and I'm feeling good about the situation. He's no Chloe, but I think he could make me happy.

No Diggity starts playing from my phone, interrupting my thoughts. "Oh damn" I say to myself. I must have forgotten to text Chloe, and now she's calling me. I normally adore talking to her on the phone. Hearing her voice, so bubbly, chatting about whatever flits into her head, but today it's different. I had just gotten her out of my head, and was really starting to look forward to seeing Jesse. I was actually starting to forget how in love I am with her.

"Hi Chloe" I say as I answer the phone.

"Hey Beca. You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been busy getting ready for going back to Barden next week."

"Oh, you're coming back early? How exciting!"

"Yeah," I say a smile on my lips at her enthusiasm, "Jesse's gotta go back for Treblemaker stuff, and I thought it would be a good idea to get things organized for auditions and check in with the radio station."

"Oh, good" she says cheerfully, "So nothing else is bothering you?"

This is what I was worried about. I am not ready to discuss this whole Stacie thing with Chloe. But she'll never believe me if I tell her that I'm perfectly fine. She knows me better than that.

"Umm, not really. Just stressed, you know."

"Ok, gotcha. So, you've got a pretty exciting thing coming up tomorrow." I can practically hear her wink. It brings a smile to my face. There's my buddy.

"Yeah, I do. I'm so nervous." I say, happy to have at least one person in my life I can tell my deepest secrets to.

"Of course you are, first time with someone is always nerve wracking." I smile, then an image of Chloe and Stacie pops into my head, sending shudders down my spine.

"Yeah, it is" I mumble "Sorry, Chloe, I have to go now... my mom's calling me."

"Oh. Ok Beca. Bye" Chloe sounds worried again, but I'm too distracted picking up the broken pieces of my heart to let it affect me.

It's Wednesday and I'm starting to cook so that it's ready when Jesse gets here. I'm making Chicken Parmesan. It's his favorite. The pasta's boiling, and the chicken is in the oven. The doorbell rings, and I look at the clock. He's early? That's weird! I open the door, and Chloe's standing there with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What? Chloe, what are you doing here?"

I wake with a start, my saliva in a little puddle on the table, the smell of burning filling my nose. I run over to the stove, and quickly realize where the smell is coming from. Guess I have to start over boiling the noodles. I keep dreaming of her, and I haven't been sleeping. It's driving me crazy, because I can't sleep more than an hour or two at a time. I make myself busy cleaning the pan to get ready for pasta take 2. I have just gotten the noodles back onto the burner when the timer goes off for the chicken. I take it out to cool and put the oven on the warm setting, getting ready to keep the chicken hot, while the noodles cook. I hear the front door open.

"Beca?"

"In here Jesse." He sometimes walks in when he knows my mom isn't home. He may live 25 minutes away, but he has been here a few times since we met at Barden, and seems to feel pretty comfortable here

"Hey baby. He hugs me from behind." I turn and give him a peck on the lips. He hands me a small box.

"Chocolates? Aren't you sweet!" I smile at him.

"No, you are. You're making my favorite!" He grins at me.

After dinner he helps me with the dishes. He washes and I dry so I can put them where they go. We sit down to watch _The Breakfast Club,_ and I lean up against him. I don't like his aftershave. I never have really. But that's nothing, I keep telling myself. I enjoy his company. He's comfortable and kind. That's enough for me. I sit up, shift my position, and relax back into the couch putting my feet up against him to warm them. He keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye, and grabs my hand in his, stroking it lightly. I know what he wants, and now that the time is here I'm not sure I want to. A couple of hours ago, I wanted him to look at me like that, but something just doesn't feel right. Maybe if I ignore it, he'll just enjoy the movie. He puts my legs over his and scoots closer to me. I look at him, and he takes that as a cue. He leans over, and kisses me tenderly. He deepens the kiss, and his chin hair scratches my face uncomfortably. He starts to lay on me, pushing my back into the couch cushions. I break the contact, pushing him off and lean over, putting my head in my hands. After a moment I say to him "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Beca?"

Before I think of what I'm going to say I hear my voice saying "I think I'm gay".

"What? Beca, look at me."

I look up at him, and he doesn't look mad or hurt like I expect. He looks tenderly at me. He's got some sorrow in his eyes, but not surprise.

"You don't look very surprised."

"Well, no. I don't really think I am. After all... it's been more than a year and we've never done anything more than kiss."

I apologize to him. My heart hurts. I really tried.

"It's ok Beca. I know that you care for me, I just kinda wish you had figured this out sooner" he says sadly

I smile at him and put my arm around his shoulder and say "Yeah, me too."

We sit like that for the rest of the movie. Always touching, consoling each other, trying to spare the other of their grief. After the final scene, we turn off the movie and finally look into each others eyes again.

"I'm sorry." I say again

"I know."

"Are we still friends?" I ask him.

He looks deep into my eyes. I can sense his thoughts trying to make sense of the question. He finally answers, "Yes, you just need to give me some time."

I nod, smiling weakly at him. "Ok. I will. You probably want to go now. Sorry if I ruined that movie for you."

"Nothing could ruin that movie for me Beca." He smiles a genuine smile, making my heart hopeful for our future friendship.

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading my story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I have gotten a couple of comments that you guys are confused. I apologize for that. But stick with me, it'll be worth the wait. I love comments, and welcome them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: The first paragraph is a little smutty, skip it if you so choose. I kind of enjoyed writing it though. Hope you are enjoying my story. I'll keep them coming every couple of days or so. I enjoy comments, so keep 'em coming!**

 _Chloe's POV_

I slowly wake up due to the warm body suddenly laying by my side. I feel lips on my neck and mumble "Beca" under my breath. When Beca doesn't answer, I wake up more and feel the visitor with my hands, recognizing Stacie's hair and body. Luckily, she doesn't seem to notice I said anything. She keeps kissing my neck, and slowly starts to feel up and down my body, appreciating my curves. She is so good at this! I feel the increasing moistness in my panties. I lay there appreciating the feel of her for a few more minutes before I pull Stacie's lips up to mine and enjoy our tongues dancing. I then take her by surprise and quickly flip her onto her back, following her movements as I get on top of her, straddling her hips. I go underneath her lacy pajama top to feel her beautiful breasts as I lean down to kiss her. She moans and goes for my weak spot, again, in the crook of my neck, and starts kissing and licking it. I melt into her and after an hour we are laying there, sweaty, but content.

Later that day, I start thinking about how Stacie and I haven't really talked about anything. I'm really starting to think that we should. This can't continue much longer. The Bella's will be coming back to the house soon, and that could get awkward. We're not really dating, and both of us know that. Plus, I'm sure Stacie is gonna get a new boyfriend early this next school year... or maybe girlfriend. I bet Cynthia Rose would be super interested to hear of the latest developments. I think they would be adorable together! Maybe I'll have to deliver the news to her myself.

I enhanced the nature of the relationship between Stacie and I when I told Beca about us. We only really went out that first day, and then after that, we had just been hanging out occasionally, with some relatively heavy petting. A few days after my lunch with Beca, Stacie finally convinced me to try "it" out. Stacie wasn't wrong when she told me I would love it! I've been missing out on something great my whole life!

I didn't mean to lie to Beca, but I wanted a reaction. I wanted her to look at me like she used to before I knew what that look meant. I had trained myself to recognize when guys gave me the "come hither" look, but apparently, I ignored it when women looked at me like that. Beca has been so distant lately. Maybe now she'll pay more attention... especially if Stacie and I 'break up'. It's been a good couple of weeks, but I chalk it up to a good experience with someone who knows what they're doing.

I can't wait until I see Beca again. She'll be here this evening. I have missed her so much. I have missed our talks, and our hugs, and just everything that is Beca. Stacie has been a lot of fun... and I've gained some experience... but Beca is the one that makes me smile when I'm near her, and makes me feel better when I'm feeling blue. I really hope that the look I so anticipate receiving from Beca, means what I think it does.

A few hours later, there's still no Beca. Where can she be? She told me she would be here. I decide to call her. She knows I worry. It rings, and rings, and eventually goes to voice mail.

Shit... I hang up and send a text.

Me: 'Where are you? You ok?'

Beca: 'Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm driving up on Monday.'

Me: 'Doesn't Jesse need to be here by tomorrow morning?' I ask confused

Beca: 'Yeah. He got a ride with somebody else. I wanted to be here when my mom got home from her trip. I'd like to spend some time with her before my junior year at Barden.'

Me: 'Oh, Ok. :( See you Monday then, I guess.'

Beca: 'Yeah, see you Monday. I'm sure the time will fly. After all, you've got Stacie.'

Well, that's weird, I think. Her comment was meant to upset me, but it didn't. I realize, after looking at my texts again, that Beca is jealous. That is the only explanation for the Stacie comment. Sometimes she forgets that I know her so well. The comment helped me see exactly what was in Beca's head. The only problem is that I still don't know what is in Beca's heart. I need to know what she wants. She's not coming back until Monday. She never 'forgets' to tell me things. I need to get her into this house, and sit her down, and get to the bottom of whatever is going on with her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beca's POV_

Chloe: 'Where are you? You ok?'

I don't want to talk to Chloe, but she's worried. Dammit. I respond.

Me: 'Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm driving up on Monday.'

Chloe: 'Oh, Ok. :( See you Monday then, I guess.'

Me: 'Yeah, see you Monday. I'm sure the time will fly. After all, you've got Stacie.' I hit send, then instantly regret it.

That was a low blow. Even for me. I thought I was over her, but am obviously not. I hate lying to Chloe. But I couldn't deal with telling everybody about Jesse and I yet, and since I'm not going to Barden today, I have some extra time. If I had driven out there today, it would have been all too likely that I would have seen him. He said he was going to be away on Monday in a neighboring town for Treblemaker business, so that's when I decided I should go. It's the least I can do, giving him plenty of space. I know that he'll stay away from the Bella house, and that will give me time to get settled before I have to deal with him and the reason we broke up.

It was hard enough to pretend like I was over Chloe this summer when I almost never saw her and had Jesse to distract me. Now I have to see her everyday, and I'm really nervous about that. I have to come up with a plan, before Monday, to seem uninterested in Chloe's sex life, and how to avoid knowing anything about it, while at the same time not letting Chloe know about my feelings. I have to be in the same house as them. I don't want to hear her have sex with another woman, or anyone for that matter. And I really don't want to walk in on them making out or something. I shudder at the thought. When you live in the same space as someone, but don't want to know anything about their sex life, that can really cause some problems. I don't want to move out of the Bella house, but I don't know how my sanity is going to survive if I have to see them together all the time, holding hands, being affectionate, being happy. I want Chloe to be happy, but I would much rather be the one to make her happy. I dream about that sometimes, walking in the park holding hands with the redhead, or cuddling on the couch watching Chloe's favorite movie.

As I'm thinking about this, my mom walks through the door, startling me.

"I thought you'd have left already Beca." I gain my composure, and answer her.

"Change of plans mom, I'm gonna drive up there Monday morning."

"Why is that sweetie?" She asks as she heads back to her bedroom. I follow her.

"Oh, this whole Jesse thing. He's not going to be at Barden on Monday, and I'm trying to give him space since the Treblemaker house is right next to the Bella house. Plus I thought we could spend a girls weekend together before I go back. You've been so busy this summer, I've hardly seen you."

"Aww, that's nice Beca." She says. She heads out of the room, kissing my forehead as she walks by. I smile at myself knowing that she probably only heard half of that. No wonder I space off all the time, I think to myself smiling, it's inherited.

We spend the weekend shopping and getting our nails done and just enjoying the time together. All the things we do are things that I don't necessarily enjoy, but my mom loves, so I just go along with it. It helps that I get some free stuff out of it for school. I even found a small girly trinket thing that Chloe will love. I shouldn't have gotten anything for Chloe, but couldn't help myself. I love the way her face lights up when I give her something.

I know my mom loves me, in her own special way, but she's in her head most of the time, and I've come to terms with that. It's all a part of being the daughter of Samantha Mitchell.

Monday morning I get up at about 7 am when I hear my mom leave the bathroom after her shower so I can use it. I didn't sleep a wink, but I'm too nervous about seeing Chloe and Stacie to try and sleep more. School doesn't start for a couple of weeks, but leading the Bella's takes a lot of work, and I can't avoid it any longer. As soon as I'm done with my lightning quick shower and getting ready for the day, I head to the kitchen to make some coffee. My mom always takes forever to get ready in the morning, so I know she's still in her room.

I'm still sipping on my coffee, worrying about the next 15 hours when my mom comes in all dressed, pressed and looking stunning.

"Thanks for making coffee sweetie" she says, pouring herself a cup to go.

"You're welcome." I say

"Alright, I'm off to work now. Have a safe drive, and text me when you get there. I love you."

"I love you too mom." She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and she's out the door.

I go back to my room, and do the last minute packing. I decide I have time for one last load of laundry. It only takes 2 hours to get to Barden, so I can easily make it by noon. I don't want to get there too early. I'm afraid of what I might find. I make sure to get my toothbrush, and stuff from the shower. I wander around the house looking for anything else I want to take with me. I find a phone charger that I forgot and bring it back to my room. As I'm putting it in my suitcase, I see a picture frame that I don't remember putting in there.

I pick it up, and it's the picture of Chloe and I at ICCA's earlier this year. I smile my big uncensored smile, and remember the moment like it was yesterday instead of a few months ago. We had just come off of the stage after our performance, and Chloe came running up to me, so happy and alive, because we had performed better than ever before. Chloe gave me the biggest, tightest hug I've ever gotten. Amy had her phone out, and got a great picture of us at the moment of impact. I don't think I ever thanked Amy enough for capturing that moment. It was a great day.

I start thinking about Chloe and all the other girls, including Stacie, when suddenly I come up with a plan on how to stay at the Bella house. I'll have to talk to Chloe, and that will suck, but I think this is the only way I'll be able to live in that house without going insane.

Just after noon I pull into the driveway of the place I call home. Chloe's car is here, but Stacie's isn't. Good. That'll make this whole thing easier. After sending a quick text to my mom and my dad to let them know I got home safe, I grab my clothes hamper and head into the house. I open the front door and head up to the room in the attic that I share with Amy. On my way back down I run into Chloe on the stairs. "Hi Chl..." I start to say, but suddenly I'm knocked down and Chloe is hugging me tightly, half laying on top of me, grinning from ear to ear. I can't help the ecstatic laughter that erupts out of me at my best friend's enthusiasm.

It's moments like these I remember, when I consider letting her go all together, and I realize I could never do that. It is so good to see her there in the flesh, face to face. I missed her this summer, and it is not until now that I realize just how much being here with her means to me. She is way too important and needed in my life to ever be able to not have her as a friend. I'll just have to make my best effort to not want anything but friendship from this girl.

"I missed you Beca!"

I can't stop laughing. "I gathered that." She frowns at me, so I say to her "You know I missed you too Chloe." She looks at my fingertips as we sit up on the stairs, noticing the fresh polish on them, and asks about my mom.

"She's good Chloe. Thanks for asking. She's the same as always, you know." I tell her with a smile. Chloe knows all about my mixed feelings when it comes to my mom. I love her, but sometimes I wish she were a little more intuitive. She smiles at me, but a shadow crosses her face, and with a sudden change of mood, she grabs my ear and pulls me downstairs to the couches and sits me down.

"Ow Ow OW... Chloe... What the hell?"

"Mitchell, you've been weird all summer, and I need answers!"

"What do you want from me Chloe?" I ask grumpily.

"Tell me what's wrong Mitchell!"

"Look, you can stop calling me Mitchell. Ok? I've just been dealing with some things. It's not that deep." After glancing at Chloe, I realize that that is not enough information for the fiery redhead. I reluctantly keep talking. "It's just that about a week ago Jesse and I broke up. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." I'm afraid she'll see right through my explanation, so I can't bear to look at her. I find a very interesting knot on the couch next to my leg and start to pick at it.

"Oh, wow, Beca, I'm so sorry." Chloe says, suddenly calm, as she sits next to me on the couch. "Why did this happen?"

"I just realized that Jesse wasn't what I needed." I say vaguely.

Chloe grabs my hand, and I feel my face get hot. The knot on the couch is super interesting, and I lean in slightly to get a closer look.

"Do you want to go into any more detail?"

Unsure of what to say, I stay silent, hoping that she'll move the conversation along. Chloe knows me pretty well, so it doesn't take long for her to say something else.

"Beca, is there anything else that's bothering you?" She says with concern in her voice. I realize now is the time, so I have to look at her. Working up my nerve, I take one last look at the knot, and then sit up and look at the beautiful girl beside me.

"Well, there is one thing." I say, shyly.

"Beca Mitchell, are you blushing?" Chloe asks incredulously.

I know I am, but shake my head anyway. Meekly, I say "I was hoping that I could talk to you about your relationship with Stacie."

"Oh, OK, what did you want to talk about?" She asks expectantly

"Well, there's not really a good way to say this, so I'm just going to say it." Chloe adjusts in her seat, scooting just a little bit closer to me. I let go of Chloe's hand so I can get out what I need to, and out of the corner of my eye, I see her face drop? No, can't be. "I don't know how involved you and her are, but, could you two maybe keep the PDA to a minimum in the public areas? I'm worried that it'll create problems here in the house with the other girls. We've never let boys in the house, and since this is different..." I let my sentence trail off, hoping she understands what I am saying.

At first Chloe looks confused, like she doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. But then, her mouth forms into a stubborn line, and says to me "Sure, I'll try. But you know how Stacie can be. She's a pretty passionate person. Sometimes she just wants to take me right then and there".

Oh, my God, I stand up, panicking. I can't believe she just said that. I have to get out of here before she goes into more detail. "OK thanks", I practically yell as I turn around and head out the front door to get to my car. I yell something behind me about unloading my stuff, and go hide, thankful to have a reason for an escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe's POV

As Beca is leaving I can't help but let out a small chuckle. I feel bad about what I just put her through, but when she didn't tell me how she was feeling, I kind of snapped. I couldn't help poking at her where I knew it would hurt. I mean, come on, She started blushing the second that my hand touched hers. Beca says that she doesn't want PDA because of the rule against boys, but I really don't think that that is the reason. She hasn't said anything about her feelings for me, but she broke up with her boyfriend of more than a year because he wasn't what she needed all of a sudden? And this was right after she found out about me seeing another girl? That seems like more than a coincidence to me.

I didn't enter into this... whatever it is... with Stacie with some ulterior motive. I started seeing her because I was lonely, and being with a girl intrigued me. I never imagined that it would open me up as much as it has. I was pretty clueless before. All I had ever done was date boys, and that's all I had ever considered before Stacie kissed me. This whole thing has really opened my eyes to a whole new world, and a better understanding of myself, and my best friend. I'm pretty sure she wants me, and I know I want her. No one has ever made me feel this annoyed but happy in my life. I need a plan to get this girl to tell me how she feels. I'm not about to let this opportunity for happiness pass by just because Beca is being an idiot.

But first, I need to talk to Stacie. I send a quick text to her as I'm walking out the door to get to my 1:00 class. 'Hey. When do you get off work? Can I meet you at Teddy's?'

I wave sweetly in Beca's direction, who's pretending that she's not hiding in her car, as I get into my own car and drive away.

Stacie doesn't get off of work until 10, but her shift today is behind the bar, so I go to Teddy's soon after my class ends at 4. I'll try to have that conversation with Stacie while she can't get distracted and go far. I sit at the bar, waiting for Stacie to come over. She's got other customers, so I wait patiently.

"Hey Chloe. What can I get you?"

I look at this sexy woman in front of me, but realize I don't want her like I did a few days ago.

"Nothing right now Stacie. Thanks. I actually needed to talk to you."

Stacie quickly looks around, checking on her customers, before answering, "Ok. What's up?"

"Well, I saw Beca today."

Stacie interrupts, "Sweet! People are starting to come back for summer!"

"Yeah, so anyway, I was talking to her and..." I hesitate, not knowing what to say next, when Stacie finishes my thought. "And you want her? Right?" I stare at the girl in front of me, shocked at how perceptive she is.

"Well, yeah. I think I'm in love with her actually"

"Of course you are Chloe. You have been for awhile. You just didn't know it."

"How did you know Stacie?!"

"Well, she's all you talk about for starters. And honestly, I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is in love. It's a talent I have." She says with a smirk.

"I wondered why you never seemed to worry about what was happening between us."

"Yeah, I mean, I like you Chloe, you're my friend, but I wasn't worried about it cause I knew you wanted to be with someone else. It was a bonus that I got to give you a little push in that direction."

"You're great! You know that?!" I smile brightly at her. But then a thought starts fighting itself into my brain. "Hey Stace..." I hesitate for a moment before continuing "Do you know how Beca feels about me?"

"Yes I do. And I'm pretty sure you do too." She says with a wink.

I'm left to think about that for a couple of minutes when a customer waves Stacie over.

When she comes back, she pulls me back to the present. "Hey Chloe, since you're in love with the girl of your dreams and all that, do you mind if I go out with that guy over there tomorrow? He just asked me out, and he's so cute!" I laugh at her nonchalant-ness.

"Sure. Have fun. But I'm not done talking to you yet." I say to her and she laughs.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

When Stacie comes back we make a plan. After telling her about the interactions I had with Beca earlier that day, Stacie agrees that we should do something to get her up to speed. It may be underhanded of us, but sometimes drastic measures are necessary.

Later, when I get back to the house I run into Beca.

"Hey Beca" I say to her as I walk through the front door, seeing her on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Chloe" She wearily eyes the empty space behind me. "Where's Stacie?"

"She's still working. I just left there, to leave her to the dinner rush." Beca nods, content once again. I stand in the doorway, looking at my friend. "So, I was thinking about going to karaoke on Thursday, you interested in going with me? It might take your mind off of your troubles."

"I don't know if it'll do that, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Yay! We'll go to Teddy's! Stacie is working, and sometimes she's able to get up and sing." I start to bounce up the stairs, wanting to leave Beca to stew over this new development, but she stops me.

"Wait Chloe!"

I come back down the stairs and stand in the doorway again looking at her expectantly. Beca is rustling around in her bag on the floor looking for something. "What's up Beca?" I finally ask.

"I've got something for you." I grin and giggle a bit jumping up and down.

She knows how much I love presents. I especially love when they come from her. She stands up and I lean forward as she does the same to give me the gift. She has her hand wrapped around it, and our palms touch, sending tingles up my arm, as the gift exchanges owners. I still feel the spark on my skin where her palm touched mine as I look at it. The unwrapped gift is a jingly bracelet with a number of beach and shell charms on it.

"I love it Beca! Thank you!" I put it on and move over to my best friend and give her a big hug. She squeezes me tight, and I do the same. As we separate I feel that electricity again. Beca, of course gets awkward, and sits back down on the couch as soon as she can.

"I'm glad you like it. Um, I... thought of you when I saw it, you know, cause we went to the beach for spring break last year. You spent hours picking up all those shells... and..." She trails off slowly, smiling to herself, and I beam at her when she finally looks up at me.

"Thanks Beca. I'll wear it everyday!" That brings out a big smile just for me from the brunette. We hang out awhile on the couch watching TV, just happy to be in each others company, and then finally go to our rooms at about 10, ready for sleep.

I'm on the stage with Stacie and she starts singing "Take Me or Leave Me" from the Rent soundtrack. We're really getting into the song, acting out the drama of the song, when I suddenly realize that Beca is in the audience. I can't take my eyes off of her. As the song ends with us both saying:

"Take me baby or leave me

Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone."

Beca's face erupts into a giant smile when Stacie and I walk off different sides of the stage. As I'm walking down the stairs into the audience, Beca is suddenly right in front of me, still wearing that giant smile and says "So you and her are done?" I nod. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy. Suddenly she puts her arms on my hips and pulls me towards her as she points her head up to mine, and gives me the sweetest kiss. My body goes weak, and my heart skips a beat.

I wake up suddenly, my heart sinking as I realize that it was only a dream. I am more determined than ever to make Beca mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I love getting comments, telling me how people are enjoying my story!**

 **The characters points of view changes a couple times in this chapter, so be sure to pay attention to that.**

 **There are some song quotes in this chapter, and I did my best to give them credit where it was due. Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs sung in this chapter/story. Enjoy!**

 _Beca's POV_

I wake up on Tuesday wondering if Chloe is playing games with me. Whenever I touch Chloe, I feel this energy between us. But I don't think she feels it. She never seems to react to it. When she hugged me last night, I wanted to stay there touching her and being near her all night. She knows me better than anyone else in the world, and still acts like she doesn't notice that it bothers me that Stacie and her are together. I kept looking at her last night, out of the corner of my eye, wondering the whole time what was going on in her head. I want to know what she's up to.

Maybe this karaoke thing has to do with Stacie. Now that's something to think about. After all, Stacie will be there, and Chloe made it a point to make sure she was nearby. Maybe she's falling for her. Oh, no. I bet that's it. What am I gonna do? My heart feels tight in my chest. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe when we go to karaoke I can make one last ditch effort to show Chloe my real feelings. I can sing something and see if she responds. It scares the crap out of me to go out on a limb like that, but I feel like I have to try. That's what I'll have to do. I have to pick the perfect song to win over Chloe before she falls all the way into the deep end.

I go to my desk and get on my computer so I can search for the perfect song. I have so many to choose from. There are so many that make me think of her when I hear them. I am going to take some time to research what I want to sing. I think of her in her room, working on homework, or sleeping next to Stacie (shudder), oblivious to how much she means to me and how much I need to express my feelings.

A couple of hours later I go downstairs to grab some food and I run into Stacie. She gives me a big hug, we exchange pleasantries about our summers and she goes upstairs, saying something about saying goodbye to Chloe before her evening shift. My stomach feels sick at the possibilities of what I might overhear, so I decide to run back to my room. Once I get there I can put headphones and loud music on. It helps that I have my project. I've got my choices of songs narrowed down, so I've still got a little bit of work to do. I just hope that I have the nerve to go through with my plan to win over my secret crush.

 _Chloe's POV_

I'm thinking about our plan again when Stacie walks into my room. I ask her if she saw Beca and she tells me how Beca was fine until Stacie said she was heading to my room.

"She definitely still loves you Chloe. I'd actually say she's even more crazy about you than she was before."

I smile, hoping this whole thing works, and Stacie gives me her knowing smile. We talk for a little while longer about what we're going to do when we go to karaoke with Beca, and really get down into the details. I want to make sure it's as believable as possible. Then Stacie and I hug goodbye, and I send her off to work, telling her to have fun on her date tonight after she gets off.

The days pass pretty quickly with me going to classes and passing Beca awkwardly in the house. We do spend a little bit of time together by watching more TV, and going to the campus swimming pool, but we avoid topics like Stacie and feelings, although that's not that strange since Beca tends to do that anyway.

On Thursday when I get home from class, Beca is nowhere to be seen. "Beca! Where are you?" When I get no answer, I head up to her room. The door is shut, and I hesitate. I knock, but get no answer. I slowly open the door, and Beca is at her desk with her headphones on and working on mixing a song. She's very intense when she works sometimes. I take this moment to appreciate the girl in front of me. Her hair, and the line of her jaw. My eyes move down her body, and I feel myself start to blush. I move to leave, and she turns around. She yelps, startled, and jumps up ready to fight or run. She then realizes it's just me, and grabs her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Jeez Chloe, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Becs. I knocked, but you didn't answer. I just wanted to see if you were here."

"It's alright, but maybe I should buy a fog horn or something and put it on my door knob so people can alert me when they come in." She says with a laugh. I smile at her joke, knowing that it'll make her feel better.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it, but I'll see you at 6:40 so we can get there by 7 for dinner? Or should I text you at a certain time so you can get ready?" "No, that's ok. I'll set a timer. Thanks though."

 _Beca's POV_

At 10 til 7, I head down to the entryway, knowing that Chloe is probably standing there tapping her foot at my tardiness. The thought brings a smile to my lips. She's so cute when she's perturbed. Just as I thought, when I reach the main floor, Chloe is standing there in an adorable sun dress and her new bracelet, looking at the clock on the wall with an annoyed look on her face. I'm glad I dressed up a little bit, since she did too. I'm wearing jean shorts and a button up shirt, that enhances my natural cup size. I wore this top, hoping that it would be well received by Chloe. When Chloe sees me on the stairs, she's about to say something, but then stops, looking me up and down. Maybe my plan worked! I'm jumping up and down internally at the thought. But she regains her composure quickly and says to me "Finally! Jeez." I laugh, knowing that she expected me to be late. I apologize to her and pout a little bit. That always works, and this is no exception. She tries not to smile, and says to me "Just get in my car Mitchell."

"So demanding, I like that." I wink at her, and walk out of the house towards her car, giddy as a 5 year old at the zoo.

We sit down in a booth that is separate from the bar. I am relieved. Dinner should be much less stressful for me if we are not always interacting with Stacie, or in each other's views. Chloe is telling me about her classes and her Psychology of Gender class in particular sounds really interesting. She hasn't said much about her Russian Lit. class though, so I wonder how she has been doing in it, hoping for her sake that she'll pass. I've heard her talking to her parents on the phone before, when they were angry with her, and it is not pretty. Before I know it, it is 8pm, which makes it time for karaoke. The place doesn't have very many people in it, but that could change later. It's still summer, so there aren't many students around, but maybe the locals will show up.

Sure enough, Stacie goes up to the DJ and puts a song in to sing, smiling at our table as she walks by. I go to the bathroom and try to work up my nerve to put my song in. I have it written on a piece of paper, all ready to go. I look at myself in the mirror and give myself a little pep talk. "Come on Mitchell! You can do this! It might be the only chance you get to tell the girl that you love, just how much she means to you." I hear an upbeat song playing in the restaurant. Must be Stacie's song, I think to myself.

"You should go out there and just do it! Give it to the DJ!" I open the bathroom door, and sure enough I see Stacie on the little stage.

"Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Not like we have a day with destiny

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch"

It's a peppy song. Crush by Jennifer Paige. Then I realize she is staring at the table I was just sharing with the redhead. A bad feeling washes over me. I look at Chloe, and her head is down. As I move toward the table, she looks up just enough to see me approach, and runs out of the restaurant. I follow her and catch her outside by the side of the building. I grab her hand and turn her around to face me. She grabs me around the waist, hugging me tightly. I stroke her hair, whispering reassuring things like "Shhh. It's ok" and "I'm here for you". I hold her tightly, basking in the close contact, but knowing that I need to separate my feelings from her right now, and just be her friend. Stacie comes out, and sees us hugging.

"What's going on girls?" she asks a hint of anger in her voice. All of a sudden Chloe releases me and stomps toward Stacie and starts yelling at her about being insensitive and mean, and asking her if she meant those words that were in the song. I have never seen Chloe like this. Stacie is glaring a hole right through me, so I walk up to Chloe and ask if she's ok. She looks at me and nods, saying that she'll come talk to me later.

 _Chloe's POV_

As Beca walks around to the front of the building, I wait til she's our of sight, and smile brightly at Stacie. She smiles back.

"That worked really well!" We say in unison. After a few minutes, long enough for it to be believable that our fight is over, I head back into the restaurant. I put my sad face on, and go to the table that Beca and I share.

"Are you OK Chloe?" I grab Beca's hand, and nod sadly. She squeezes my hand and... kisses it? I look up at her and can't help the small smile on my face.

"I'm glad you're here." I say to her. "It's nice to have you by my side, especially during times like this." The song I didn't realize someone was singing on the stage ends, and I hear the DJ call Beca up to sing the next song. She kisses my hand again, and looks in my eyes for a split second longer than normal. She then gets up and stands behind the microphone. My stomach is crazy with butterflies and my hands are sweating. I take a second to appreciate the fact that I am sitting down for what happens next.

Guitar music starts playing and then Beca's melodious voice starts singing the most beautiful words I have ever heard.

"Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well"

I look at my best friend and the woman I want more than anything else in the world, and know that she's singing these words for me alone.

"But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes me run  
The demons that I'm hiding from  
When all her promises are gone  
I'm the only one."

I recognize the song. I've heard it before. It's Melissa Etheridge. After the song ends, Beca comes back to the table, apprehensive. I'm speechless. I don't know what to say to her, so I grab her hand and lead her away from the table, her eyes getting wider by the second when she realizes where we are going.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca's POV

I look in her eyes, terrified of what's coming next. Our relationship will never be the same as it is in this instant. Her hands are soft and delicate in my own and I love the way they feel. I kissed her hand when she sat down, I couldn't help myself. She looked so beautiful. The DJ called me up to the stage. I was expecting this, he said I would be next. The bar really is dead tonight. I search in her eyes for a clue. I see a spark, and kiss her hand again, hoping that it's not the last time I'll be able to do that. I get up on stage, and pour my heart into the words.

As I'm singing I steal glances at the redhead I want to call mine. She is unreadable. For a woman whose emotions are usually worn on her sleeve, she isn't giving anything away. She isn't leaving, but she isn't smiling either. As the song ends, my legs threaten to go out on me. I'm going to have to get off this stage and face the firing squad. But, after seeing the fight, I didn't know what else I could do. I had to take a chance that Chloe wouldn't be too heartbroken to hear my message. Now that it's over, and I'm about to face her, I'm relieved that I finally said the words, out loud, to the woman I love. I can't feel my feet as I head in her direction. She's sitting there, just staring at me. Before I can sit down, she stands up and grabs my hand leading me away from the table.

At first, I panic. What is she doing? My stomach is tied in knots. I'm terrified. She's taking me to the bar? I try to get away, but her hand is a vice grip in mine and starts leading me in the other direction. I realize that the only thing on this side of the restaurant is the bathroom. Everything is moving so quickly! I feel a little lightheaded as we walk through the door and Chloe grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me up against the wall, letting the door close behind us. She leans her whole body up against me, our faces inches from each other.

In a barely audible whisper, she says to me "What was that?"

I swallow, trying to get the lump out of my throat, so I can answer. It doesn't go away, leaving me the one option of just shaking my head. Her mouth tips up at the corners, displaying the smallest hint of a smile.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to have to wait for some kind of answer. I can stay like this all night." She says as her face gets that look that I've seen only once before: that day she accosted me in my shower and made me sing with her. This look is the one that she displayed that day when she thought I wouldn't sing _Bulletproof_.

I search her eyes looking for some kind of apprehension at being this close to me. I don't see anything, so I raise my hand to cup her face. She leans her face into my hand and closes her eyes. I tilt my head, moving to close the gap between our lips and plant a soft kiss, reveling in the foreign contact. As our lips touch, she lets out a sigh and I can feel her body relaxing against mine. She wraps her arms around the small of my back and pulls me closer. I grab her hips, loving the feel of her. I can't believe this is finally happening. I have waited so long for this! I can feel my heart mending itself back together to feel whole again, after all of my recent heartbreaks. In this moment, my life is perfect, and I have everything I've ever wanted. Eventually, we break contact and I move my head to the side and rest my forehead on her shoulder, nervous about looking her in the eye.

"Hey" I hear her whisper. I bring my head up, still not letting her go. Chloe is looking at me, her hands still on my back, practically glowing. I grin stupidly at her.

"Now, why was that so hard?" She asks me. My face drops, I'm dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Beca, do you have any idea how I feel about you?" I can't help but laugh a little.

"How you feel about me?! What about how I feel about you? I've been pining over you for years!" I say to her, looking for her reaction. I've shocked her!

"Come back out there with me. I want to sing a song for you."

"What? What about Stacie?" I ask.

"Oh," She hesitates "I'll have to explain that later. But in a nutshell, she'll be alright." I don't know what to say to this, so _my_ Chloe drags me, again, by my hand, in a random direction. We leave the bathroom and head towards the DJ. She gives him a piece of paper and whispers in his ear. Jealousy prickles at my temple, and when Chloe turns around, she sees my frown. She chuckles a bit to herself, and gives me a peck on the lips, turning my frown upside down. She sits me back in my chair, and I revel at how much has changed in the last couple of hours.

The DJ calls her onto the stage and soft music starts to play. I watch Chloe sway with the music, always keeping her eyes on mine. She starts to sing.

"I call you up whenever things go wrong.  
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.  
I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
To take the forbidden step.  
Is this something that I might regret?

Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget.

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again."

I know this song. It's a song by Mel C from the Spice Girls. It's called _Never Be The Same Again._ I have been put into a trance by the words coming out of Chloe's mouth. It so perfectly describes how I'm feeling. For once, Chloe and I are on the same page, and I can't believe my luck. As the song ends, Chloe comes back to the table and sits down, putting her hands on the table, palms up, motioning for mine to join hers. I take her soft hands in mine, and absentmindedly stroke her palm with my thumb while looking in her eyes, still not believing that this whole thing is true. I could sit there all night, but the fact that Stacie is mere feet from us keeps popping up in my head, making me fidget. Chloe notices, and suggests that we head out. I gladly agree.

I wake up the next morning in my bed, thinking the whole thing is a dream. But, before I open my eyes, Chloe turns over, slinging her arm around my waist, pulling me towards her in her sleep. I smile the biggest smile, and turn on my side, facing her, caressing her hair with my fingers, marveling at her beauty. Slowly she opens her eyes and grins at me.

"Good morning." she says to me softly

"Morning" I answer, softly kissing her. "I still can't believe I can do that" I say to her.

"You know, we can do other things right?" She smiles a mischievous grin. I feel my face flush at her words. We came home last night, and laid on my bed, not wanting to separate, but not ready for the next step yet. We talked for hours until passing out. We hashed out the thing with Stacie because I was still worried about that, and talked about everything else under the sun. It felt so good to have her in my bed, and be able to touch her as much as I wanted, that we exhausted ourselves on just being near each other, finally falling asleep, wrapped in each others arms

I realize I'm lost in my thoughts again, and look at Chloe shyly. She just looks back at me, smiles brightly and kisses me. The kiss begins to heat up, and her hands are running over my body. One hand pulls me toward her at the small of my back and the other cups my behind, squeezing it, making me moan. I start to explore her body with my hands. My face flushes again and I have to stop for a second.

"Chloe, I'm so happy. I don't even know what to do." I say to her apologetically.

She smiles at my words, and says to me "We can go at whatever speed you are comfortable with Beca. I just want to show you how much I love you. I'm sorry for my enthusiasm."

I look up at her in disbelief at the mention of love and her apology. She looks into my eyes, knowing full well what she just said.

"Don't ever be sorry. Please. I'm so in love with you Chloe Beale. I couldn't be happier in this moment if I tried."

A huge grin spreads across her face, "let me prove you wrong then" she says with the smile still on her face. This time when we start to explore each other, we don't stop. I roll her onto her back, and lay on top of her. I kiss her lips, loving their softness. She puts her hand behind my head, grasping my hair and pulling me even closer into her, not wanting to leave any space between us. I move my hands down slowly, going under her pajamas, reveling in every new bit of skin I run my fingers over. I've seen her in various stages of undress before, and dreamed of what she might feel like, but am amazed at how different, and how much better it is than I ever imagined.

We spend the entire day in bed, only leaving the room to use the facilities and to go get food to keep our energy up. She was right, she did make me happier than I thought possible. There is nothing better than being with the love of your life, knowing that they want you as much as you want them.

 **Author's note: That is it everybody. Thank you so much for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed this last installment. :)**


End file.
